1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a modified conjugated diene polymer and a synthesis method thereof, and more particularly, to a conjugated diene polymer with good compatibility with silica and a synthesis method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The conjugated diene polymer is widely used in resin modification and various industrial products, one application of which is the manufacture of tires. With the rising awareness of environmental protection in recent years, the requirements for tire performance have become high. For instance, it is desired to be able to achieve low fuel consumption and low loss rate. To conform to this trend, it is necessary to improve the mechanical properties of the conjugated diene polymer such as rolling resistance, skid resistance, and tensile strength.
For the conventional tire, carbon black is usually added to the conjugated diene polymer to increase the strength of the tire. However, in recent years, the method of using silica as a reinforcing agent has been proposed in light of problems such as the gradual depletion of petroleum resource and global warming. Since silica is more difficult to disperse uniformly in the conjugated diene polymer as compared to carbon black, it is necessary to improve the compatibility between silica and the conjugated diene polymer.